


Forever's Gotta Start Somewhere

by vbollman



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbollman/pseuds/vbollman
Summary: A relationship 18 years in the making.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Forever's Gotta Start Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Chad Brownlee's song Forever's gotta start somewhere and my mind went 'wait a minute...'
> 
> This is what happened. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer. I own neither the song or the boys. no money was made in the making of this fic

**_8 a.m. on a downtown train  
I would have walked up and asked your name  
Midnight in a crowded room  
I would have had to come talk to you  
Anywhere, I don't care  
Forever’s gotta start somewhere  
  
[Verse 2]  
Dance floor of a dive bar  
You would have walked by and stole my heart  
Summer night at the county fair  
I would have stopped in my tracks and stared  
And I'd have known right then and there  
Forever's gotta start somewhere  
  
[Chorus]  
This could be the first night of the rest of our lives  
We started something right here  
You’ll call it crazy, but I think we'll make it  
Forever's gotta start somewhere  
Forever's gotta start somewhere  
  
[Verse 3]  
Girl I know you must think  
Another guy tryin' to buy you a drink  
Two for one on a Tuesday  
How can a good thing start this way  
But it could end up anywhere  
Forever's gotta start somewhere  
  
[Chorus]  
This could be the first night of the rest of our lives  
We started something right here  
You'll call it crazy, but I think we'll make it  
Forever’s gotta start somewhere  
Forever’s gotta start somewhere  
  
[Bridge]  
Yeah, it's a long shot  
But it’s all that I got  
Can't let you walk out of here  
  
[Chorus]  
This could be the first night of the rest of our lives  
We started something right here  
You'll call it crazy, but I think we'll make it  
Forever’s gotta start somewhere  
This could be the first night of the rest of our lives  
We started something right here  
You'll call it crazy, but I think we'll make it  
Forever's gotta start somewhere  
Forever's gotta start somewhere  
Forever's gotta start somewhere  
  
[Outro]  
Yeah, it's a long shot  
But it's all that I got  
Can't let you walk out of here_ **

  


**_~~~Chad Brownlee ‘Forever’s gotta start somewhere.’_ **

  


**_8 a.m. on a downtown train I would have walked up and asked your name_ **

Entering the subway station, Steve hurried to huddle under a heat vent. March in New York sucked. Celebrating his 16th birthday, the first after the death of his mother and subsequent banishment to the mainland by his dad were a big part of it; but having spent 15 years in Hawaii hadn’t prepared him in any way for an actual winter season.

playing turtle with his head tucked into his jacket, as far as he could get it to go, while waiting for the train that would take him to school from his aunt’s office, he still shivered from the cold; and to think it was warmer than a month ago! Hearing male laughter, Steve stretched his neck out enough to see where it was coming from, while adjusting the bag on his shoulder that had started to slip. His search was halted by a pair of bright blue eyes on the other end of the platform.

Giving the guy a once over, he noticed blond hair that curled around the ears despite an obvious effort in trying to tame it, followed by a nicely formed compact body. Raising his eyes he blushed when he realized that he had been caught checking the blond out. The blush deepened when he realized he was being given the same treatment.

The knowing smirk being directed at him didn’t help matters either.

The moment was broken when a petite redhead jumped on the blonds back, and Steve heard the laughter that had first grabbed his attention come from the blond. Seeing him pull the read head off his back he was captivated once again by the smile that was directed his way along with rolled eyes a shrug that basically said ‘hell man what can you do?’

Smirking slightly, Steve took a half step towards the blond, but was stopped when he heard the brakes from an approaching train. His shoulders slumped slightly when he saw it was the one he needed. Looking back over, his eyes meet blue, and saw a look of understanding as well as a flash of regret, that he knew would match his own. Readjusting his bag once again, he stepped onto the train and found a window seat that allowed him to watch the blond watch him. Seeing a hand raise slightly in farewell, Steve nodded back, knowing that he lost an opportunity. The brightest part of the last miserable year, and it was gone already.

Dropping his head to lean against the window, he officially acknowledged that his life sucked.

  


**_Midnight in a crowded room, I would have had to come talk to you._ **

  


The last night of Spring Break found Steve dragged to an out of town party. Glancing at the clock he thanked God that it was nearly midnight and he could grab his buddies and crash for a few hours before they made the 3 hour drive back to the Navel Academy. One more semester and he would be out to sea.

Knowing that he had enough time for one more beer, he made his way passed the crowded dance floor keeping his eyes out for those he came to the party with. Maybe if he started now he would be able to herd them all into one place. Eyes skittering over the mass of moving bodies, he stopped for a second when he saw a flash of blond hair that made him catch his breath. Shaking his head he started moving again. There was no way it was the same guy. The chance of it happening again after nearly 3 years just wasn’t probable.

He stopped again when blue eyes meet his own, and choked on air. The astonishment in those blue eyes followed by determination confirmed it.

He didn’t even realize he was moving forward, working his way through the throng until he was grabbed from behind, his name yelled out over the noise, as he was pulled in the other direction; Mark babbling in his ear about needing to stop a fight and get out of there before real trouble started.

Looking back at the blond he saw rueful acceptance in the smile directed his way. He also saw the blond mouth something. Furrowing his brows, he watched closely and realized it was a name. Steve smiled brightly before mouthing his own. Receiving a smile as _Danny_ mouthed it back at him with a look of satisfaction.

Looking forward long enough to see that he wasn’t being dragged into any walls, Steve glanced back quickly only to see a set of green eyes looking at him in confusion as well… the petite red head back at Danny’s side. A knowing grin spread out on her face even as she rolled her eyes at him and elbowed Danny in the side. Steve tossed another quick smile at the blond before finally looking forward, eyes scanning the crowd as he found the other 3 guys he was with, one of which sprouting a bleeding nose and the beginning of a black eye. Sighing softly, he ushered them all outside, forcing himself not to look back, and lock gazes with the set of blue eyes he knew was following him out the door.

Maybe fate would be nice and drop them on each other’s path once again.

  


**_Dance floor of a dive bar, You would have walked by and stole my heart_ **

Steve shivered in the cool night air. He was on an island, just on the wrong side of the world. England was a land of cool mist, cooler rain, and the nights he didn’t even want to think about. Feeling the aforementioned rain somehow slide down the back of his neck he pulled the collar firmly around him, and started for the pub he was meeting some of his buddies from the Academy at, most of them he hadn’t really seen since school.

Running his hand through his hair to remove some of the moisture once he stepped inside, Steve did a quick sweep of the building with his eyes, looking for the others. Seeing Freddie at the bar talking to some girl, he almost passed right by them before his head snapped back. A quick once over confirmed it was the same red head he had seen with Danny a few years back.

Not wasting any time, he started towards her, even as he scanned the pub, hoping to see a familiar blond. He was a few steps away when she looked up. He could tell the moment she recognized him, as her eyes lit up in amusement. “Well hello Sailor; fancy seeing you here.”

Freddie looked between the two of them in confusion. “Do the two of you know each other?” He asked prepared to step away if that was the case.

Steve placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder wordlessly telling him to stay put. “Not really. We’ve seen each other around, been to the same parties but haven’t actually managed to talk before.” He said with a smile. Holding out his hand to shake hers he finally introduced himself. “Steve.”

The smile on her face was knowing. “Rebeka.” She returned. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Steve.” With a glance over her shoulder, she pointed her chin towards the back of the pub. “There’s a knife throwing competition back there that you may want to check out. Just make sure he’s done before you let him know you here. Don’t want Danny to lose due to shock.”

Suppressing the urge to kiss Rebeka in thanks, Steve gave her a grateful grin, before heading in the indicated direction. He heard her say something to Freddie, and just by the laughter he knew that he wouldn’t be hearing the last of this for some time; he would even be tempted to bet and say it would spread to the others shortly. Rounding the corner he was just in time to see Danny throw a knife and hit the bullseye, and whistled softly in admiration.

He gave a full out smile, when he saw the blond turn, stop and stare., before smiling bright enough to lit up the building. Even better, when Danny threw his hands up in the air, he could read it to mean ‘of all the places.’ Nearly laughing himself, Steve nodded his head in agreement, not close enough to talk yet without yelling nearly across the room and being overheard.

They were 2 tables and a wooden railing apart when all hell broke loose. Looking over Danny’s shoulder, Steve shouted out a warning just as one of the men grabbed a knife and threw it at another, who ducked. It kept sailing past going straight for Danny’s back. Danny for his part, pivoted and dropped just in the nick of time, saw the blade and continued to twist his body and somehow managed to knock the blade down to the dubious safety of the floor. Seconds later, a dull roar ran through the building as a brawl broke out.

Steve groaned in frustration as the crowd force him away from Danny; feeling someone knock into his shoulder he glanced sideways to see Freddie, Mark, Tony, Jon and Sam, forming up around him. Between the 6 of them, they worked their way to the door, anxious to get out before the cops showed up. 

His last glimpse was of Danny pulling Rebeka up and over a table, as they moved towards the back entrance. A flash of blue as their eye meet briefly, and Steve knew that they would meet again.

Maybe next time they might even manage to talk to each other. _  
  
_

**_Summer night at the county fair. I would have stopped in my tracks and stared_ **

Steve stared in confusion at the beer the waitress sat down in front of him with a note. Being only in town for a few hours, he had decided to go check out one of the small country fairs that popped up over the summer months, before heading up to meet the rest of his squad. Opening up the note he raised his eyebrow at the one line that was printed on it. Doing what the note said he turned around, glancing over the crowd quickly, not seeing anything he lifted his gaze to the competitors area eyes going from left to right. Moving slowly, he paused before turning back to stare across and slightly up from where he was standing; directly into a set of laughing blue eyes.

Shaking his head, Steve raised the beer in salute, Danny mirroring his move with his own beer. Taking in what the other man was wearing, rhinestone studded jeans, western shirt, cowboy hat and boots, Steve waved his hand in what he hoped Danny would understand to mean ‘what the hell man?’ He could nearly hear the growl as Danny rolled his eyes and pointed towards the crowd. Sure enough Steve could make out the long read hair that indicated Rebeka was around. Steve watched for a moment as she stamped her feet in time to the music in an outfit that matched Danny’s. Looking back Steve gave Danny a smile that clearly said ‘better you then me.’ He down right laughed when Danny flipped him the bird.

Danny gave Steve a questioning glance and tapped his watch, clearly asking if he had time to actually meet up. Glancing at his watch Steve rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. He needed to leave within the next 10 minutes or he would have to face the consequences. Seeing the resigned amusement in Danny’s eyes Steve clearly mouthed ‘how is this our life?’ Which earned him a bit of laughter. Glancing at his watch again, Steve drained his beer, indicated the next one was on him, and with a sad smile that Danny echoed, walked away.

One of these they would get it right.

  


**_Two for one on a Tuesday, How can a good thing start this way  
  
_ **

Somehow Steve had managed to be in between missions during fleet week, allowing him to join the rest of his crew in New York. A few times he thought he saw Danny but chalked it up to being tired, or hopeful; more than likely both.

Their luck was going to do one of two things one of these days; leave entirely or drop the two of the face to face when they least expected it. With Mark on one side of him Freddie on the other and Tony, Jon and Sam across from them, Steve settled in for a rowdy night. He was already receiving a hell or a lot of teasing for snapping around every time he thought he saw the blond, and he hoped that it died out sometime real soon.

Maybe he would run into Rebeka one day and he could pay her back for telling Freddie.

It was nearly midnight, when a group walked in, talking loudly and joking around. Steve could hear them clearly as the group settled into a far corner and ordered a round of drinks. One of them must have told one hell of a good joke, for the laughter nearly doubled in loudness. The six of them shared a look of amusement and Steve saw what could have been a bet to see who could be louder when he heard one bright laugh clear as a bell. He must have stilled in shock, because he could feel Freddie leaning into him with a worried frown

Shaking his head, Steve twisted around so he could get a better angle and see if his assumption was correct. Catching sight of blond hair, Steve huffed out a laugh and went searching his pockets for a piece of paper. Not finding any he grabbed a napkin and the pen he knew Freddie kept in a pocket and dashed down a quick note and waved over a waitress.

By the time he was done giving directions, the others were already shaking their heads in amusement.

“Have the two of you managed to do more than stare at each other from across the room?” Jon asked.

“Something usually comes up.” Steve responded in amusement.

“Well at the moment…” Tony started, just as their pagers went off.

With a collective groan, the group stood up, knowing they had been recalled to the ship. Steve knowing that he was on a very tight time limit waited just a moment longer as he saw the waitress deliver the beer and note. Seeing Danny glance at the note and start to stand, Steve made sure he was in plain view. When their eyes meet, Steve gave a smile and shrug of the shoulders, pulling his coat on as he did.

Danny for his part just rolled his eyes before reaching out like he wanted to strangle Steve. Laughing Steve gave him a mock bow and a wave as he walked out the door. Hearing his buddies laughing before he even made out the door, Steve hurried to catch up, and rolling his eyes when he saw his group was standing in front of the window where Danny was sitting. Sharing a look of amusement with the blond, Steve managed to get the others going without causing any further embarrassment. 

Breaking into a quick jog, knowing that they were already running late, Steve glanced back at the bar, and hoping that one day soon…

  


**_Yeah, it's a long shot/But it’s all that I got/Can't let you walk out of here_ **

Steve reflected on the 18 years since his father had banished him and his sister to the mainland. For the most part it wasn’t a bad life, though he would have preferred to have stayed in Hawaii. Unbidden a pair of bright blue eyes came to mind, and Steve had to smile even as he walked through his father’s house… his now he supposed… he could admit to himself that if his father hadn’t sent him to the mainland he probably never would have meet Danny.

Even if they hadn’t actually verbally talked to each other he knew he wouldn’t have wanted to pass up the chance. Now he supposed he never would see the man again. Hell it’s been about 8 years since they had last seen each other. A lot could happen in that kind of time frame.

Walking through the house to the garage Steve just kept glancing around, hoping to find something that made sense. Eyes coming to rest on the old tool box, he smirked to himself. Bingo!

A noise from behind had him tensing, and he allowed his training to take over. Drawing his side arm he pivoted, bringing the weapon up, only to drop it almost immediately. 

“Danny?”

“Steve?”

**_Forever's gotta start somewhere_ **

  


  


  


  



End file.
